El Regreso
by The Mystery Girl 245
Summary: Dos chicas normales, no tan normales, fanáticas de "Las crónicas de Narnia" terminan por accidente en este maravilloso mundo conociendo a sus amores platónicos causando uno que otro problemilla, en especial, la menor de estas dos. ADVETENCIA: Esta Historia es una colaboración con sword of wind y yo, la cual será publicada en su cuenta de Wattpad, para que no piensen que es plagio.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**SI! se que he estado desaparecida por casi un año, pero tengo mis problemas personales, como cualquier otro escritor de FanFiction, y necesitaba resolverlos, pero lo más importante es que... ¡YA VOLVÍ! Y para agradecer que no me han abandonado les traigo esta nueva historia de... Las Crónicas de Narnia! Espero que les guste ya que es una colaboración con sword of wind (pasense por su perfil), sin mas me despido, Sayonara :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic también será subido a wattpad por si piensan que se esta copiando, no lo es.**

* * *

Entré en un pasillo de este gran castillo, jamás imagine llegar aquí y realmente me gustaría explorarlo, pero debo ocultarme para que nadie se dé cuenta que estoy aquí, me escondo entre las sombras para que los guardias no me vean. Después de irse tomo un escudo y camino por el pasillo hasta el final, hay una puerta que tiene una "E" grabada en oro, sonrío; la abro cautelosamente, lo observo, esta distraído **y de espaldas, grave error**. Usa una camiseta azul claro, unos pantalones cafés y sus botas, lleva su espada al lado, se ve tan guapo**... tan secuestrable como siempre**. Su cabello negro está reflejado por la luz del sol que llega desde la ventana, camino lentamente y lo noqueo **con la primera cosa que tenía a la mano, la cual, curiosamente, era su sexi y suertuda lámpara**, su cuerpo cae rápidamente al suelo, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo arrastro hasta afuera; sus hermanos están en el pasillo **rayos, me tengo que dar prisa**. Sacan sus armas inmediatamente pero uso mi magia para hacer que Edmund flote al lado mío y empiezo a correr mientras me persiguen **como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que de cierta forma si lo hace**, Susan me lanza varias flechas pero las esquivo rápidamente, llevo algo de ventaja cuando casi tropiezo con mi **estúpido e inservible para correr** vestido **y para rematar es de falda larga**, como lo odio, **necesito mis amados** pantalones. Aunque están bastante lejos sigo corriendo**,** por un momento me distraigo y algo me golpea, caigo al suelo al me siento mareada, lo último que veo son unas alas blancas y todo se pone negro.  
**Esa traidora...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Konichiwa!**

**Hola lector s, les traigo el primer capitulo de la historia escrito por sword of wind y yo, cada quien se turnara para escribir una capitulo, pero sere yo quien los publique aquí y Wind en su otra cuenta, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura (XD) Sayonara!**

* * *

Veo caer el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga junto con su "pequeño" trauma, creo que después del saludo al suelo, el trauma va a quedar bien feo. Trato de recoger los cuerpos y regresar al muchacho al lugar del cromen, pero alguien me sostiene mis muñecas en mi espalda y posa su espada en mi cuello.

- ¿Quién eres y por qué secuestras a mi hermano? - Mi corazón se detuvo, no puedo creer que EL me esté detrás de mí, y para colmo hablándome, si es que no estuviera malinterpretado las cosas y amenazándome a muerte, ya hubiera gritado como mi amiga.

- NO, yo... - Les quería explica las cosas.

- ¿Quieres revivir a la Bruja blanca o le eras fiel al tío de Caspian? - Interrumpió la arquera caminando hasta estar entre "los bellos durmientes" y yo.

- ¡QUE NO! yo solo... -

- ¿O es que acaso...? -

- ¡Peter, Susan, ya basta! - Ordeno la más pequeña del lugar.

- Pero Lucy – dijeron los dos.

- Dudo mucho que un ÁNGEL quiera tratar de hacernos daño - Dijo Lucy recalcando lo de ángel.

Sus hermanos mayores por fin se dan cuenta de mis alas, pero se sorprenden tanto que sueltan las armas y dan un paso hacia atrás.

- Tienes alas - comenta perpleja Susan.

- Sí, si las tengo -

- Eres un ángel - comenta Peter en el mismo estado.

- Sí, si lo soy -

- Pero si lo eres, ¿Por qué quieres secuestrar a Edmund? – indico Susan.

- Hermanos, la que estaba secuestrando a Ed, era la muchacha que está saludando el suelo - adoro a esta niña, ella si distingue a las personas.

- Exacto, yo solo la quería detener. Pero no la culpen, ella es muy fan de él - respondí mientras guardaba mis alas.

- ¿Eh? - Replico Peter confundido

- ¿Ella también es un ángel? -

- ¿Que? Claro que no, es un elfo -

- Pero en Narnia no habitan los ángeles ni los elfos - respondió Susan con su lógica

- Y lo sé, no somos de este mundo... Bueno si, pero no -

- Muy bien, ya no entiendo nada, primero una loca secuestra a mi hermano, después otra loca viene y resulta ser un ángel y la primera loca una elfa, la cual es muy fan de Ed, y las dos son y no son habitantes de Narnia ¿Me salte algo, querido ángel?- negué con la cabeza algo asustada, pues Peter se veía muy estresado- ¿No? pues que bien porque ahora ¡quiero que me expliques! - sip, definitivamente esta estresado. Genial el elfo destruye algo y el ángel lo tiene que reparar.

*Flash back*

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama leyendo por décima vez Las Crónicas de Narnia, realmente amaba ese libro y en especial el personaje de Peter, sin darme cuenta me enamoraba de él cada día, de pronto la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Citlalli.

- Hola Alexa - me dijo mi amiga castaña que usaba unos jeans y una blusa azul con sus botas, le correspondí con un saludo de mano y empecé a leer otra vez. Después de varios minutos una pluma blanca, cayó sobre mi nariz y estornude, miles de plumas empezaron a aparecer de la nada hasta que el suelo quedo totalmente blanco.

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte a Citlalli que me veía raro, voltee para atrás y dos alas salían detrás de mi espalda, me quede atónita, después voltee con mi amiga, sus orejas se habían hecho puntiagudas y en su cabello aparecieron unas flores, resople un mechón de mi cabello largo color castaño, esto seguro era un sueño. Me pellizque pero nada ocurrió, de pronto apareció un portal con la imagen de un castillo que reconocí inmediatamente: Cair Paravel, sin pensarlo dos veces lo atravesamos, cuando aparecimos cercas de la escalera; fuimos a un armario y cambiamos nuestra ropa, llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro mientras que Citlalli uno azul fuerte, pobre de ella, la obligue a usarlo ya que no le gustan y además aquí las mujeres no suelen usar pantalones. Le había dicho que me esperara en el pasillo pero cuando salí ya no estaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Konichiwa! :3**

**Hola, sinceramente este es mi capitulo favorito de lo que va de la historia, tal vez cuando avance cambie de opinión, por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, es gratis XD, sin mas me despido, Sayonara :D**

* * *

Empecé a despertar de mi saludo al suelo, esa traidora me las pagara. Pude oír algunas voces pero no entendía sobre lo que charlaban, de pronto, abrí los ojos.

Y Citlalli es fundadora y presidenta del club oficial de fans de Edmund — dijo mi amiga castaña. Él, que estaba sentado en el suelo se puso tan rojo como una manzana.

A si, pues Alexa también es presidenta pero del de Peter — dije levantándome del suelo, el "gran rey" se sonrojó al igual que su hermano. Susan y Lucy estallaron en carcajadas.

Mi amiga empezó a correr hacia mí y patitas pa' que las quiero. Creo que estuvimos 15 minutos persiguiéndonos hasta cansarnos.

— Pues por lo menos yo no tengo otro club llamado "Petmund" — me indica Alexa sin aliento.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntan los dos.

— Es… — le tapo rápidamente la boca a la castaña de mi amiga.

— Eso no se dice — digo algo sonrojada. Los dos parecen más confundidos pero no vuelven a preguntar nada, parece que todo está resuelto.

— Bueno ya que todo está resuelto, por qué no vamos a comer… Peter— dice Susan, pude fijarme que los dos hermanos Pevensie nos miraban discretamente.

— Si… lo que digas Susan —responde.

Ahora nos dirigimos al comedor, y que bueno porque la verdad es que ya estaba muriéndome de hambre.

Cuando llegamos no me fije mucho en la decoración por lanzarme a la primera comida que se veía deliciosa a mi alcance, digo, tratar de secuestrar al sexi rey justo, utilizar tus poderes exitosamente por primera vez, correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitieran, ser noqueada y desmayarte por sabrá-Aslan-cuanto-tiempo, y volver a correr más rápido que la última vez, deja hambriento a cualquiera, y más si es alguien que come lo doble de lo normal cuando no tiene hambre normalmente.

— ¡Citlalli! ¡Modales! — oí gritar a mi querida guardiana.

— Vale, Itadakimasu*— dije mientras juntaba mis manos y cerraba mis manos para después volver a devorar mi comida.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Estamos enfrente de los reyes y reinas de Narnia, un poco de respeto y deja de tragar como cavernícola —.

— Jajajajaja, déjala, se nota que tiene hambre — Quise voltear para ver quién era mi defensor, pero na, la comida es más importante — Pero quienes son estas dos personas ¿Son sus amigas?—

— Em, mejor te lo explicamos mientras comemos, Caspian, que yo también tengo hambre, por qué ser secuestrado deja hambriento a cualquiera —.

No se cómo le hicieron, pero quedamos así, Capian estaba sentado en la "cabeza" de la mesa rectangular gigante, a su Izquierda; Peter, Alexa y Susan, y a su derecha; Edmund, Yo y Lucy.

— ¿Y yo no tengo ni un club de Fans? — Comento Caspian cuando Alex termino de contar todo de nuevo y cuando Lucy y Susan comentaron el pequeño accidente que se sufrió cuando me desperté

— Yo estoy en otro club de Casmund, ¿Te sirve? — Conteste sin las intenciones de querer explicar de nuevo el nombre tan extraño, así es, pertenezco a tres clubs, 4 cuando acepten mi inscripción al club "Caspet", o creo que se llamaba así.

— Citlalli, a veces me enfermas — solo gruñí al pequeño insulto de Alex al estar mordisqueando el filete de sabrá-Aslan-que-corte-es — ¡Y utiliza el Tenedor y cuchillo, por Aslan!

— Bitch, please, I'm divergent, nadie me controla —.

— Ni siquiera has leído el libro, así que deja de decir eso —.

— Culpa a nuestras amigas que me lo pegaron —.

— Ed, ayuda a la carnívora con su carne por favor — Pidió, no, más bien, ordeno Susan.

— Con gusto —.

— Muy bien, retiro lo dicho — Pensé en voz alta al ver que Ed estaba cortando mi carne y se ponía algo ¿Rojito?

— Ahora sí, verdad — Comento algo picara y burlesca la futura esposa de Peter, como a mí me gusta decirle.

— ¡A callar! — Le grite mientras le lanzaba un panecito que estaba por ahí y me sonrojaba causando una risa entre todos los presentes.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Konichiwa!**

**Hola, otro capitulo, que rápido vamos XD, disfrútenlo, sin más que decir, sayonara :3**

* * *

Después de haber comido, los chicos decidieron mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones, ya que si hemos venido aquí debe ser por algo, y no creo que diremos solo un día. Yo voy caminando al lado de Peter mientras Citlalli está al lado de Edmund, todo el pasillo está inundado en silencio.

Y… ¿Desde cuándo son fans de esa tal saga "Las Crónicas De Narnia"? — pregunta el chico de cabello oscuro

Desde los 11 años — respondemos.

… ¿Qué edad tienen? — pregunta el "gran rey".

Alexa tiene 16 años y yo 15 — responde mi amiga castaña. Llegamos al pasillo donde se encuentran los aposentos de los reyes y reinas, por extraña coincidencia, nuestras habitaciones se encuentran al lado izquierdo de las de los hermanos Pevensie.

Etto, ¿Y sus hermanas?— pregunto mi amiga.

Ellas están en el siguiente pasillo— Responde el mayor.

Esperemos que esto no les incomode— Dijo el azabache.

No, ¿Cómo creen? para nada— Podría jurar que después de esto escuche un "juejuejuejue" de parte del santo elfo, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Bueno, buenas noches, recuerden que todavía tenemos que descubrir por qué están aquí, para cualquier cosa que necesiten, hagan me lo saber— Por alguna extraña razón, siento que el "Gran Rey" lo decía más para mí que para Citlalli

Que descansen y sueñen bien— Y por otra extraña razón siento que "El justo" le decía más a Citlalli que a mí, lo cual no se me hace nada justo.

Igualmente— Respondimos al unísono mientras los chicos se metían a sus respectivos cuartos y mi hermana-adoptiva-no-oficial hacia lo mismo.

Citlalli, más te vale que no vuelvas a tratar de raptar a alguien —.

Jajajaja, sabes que no lo volvería a intentar — La mire — Dos veces seguidas —Mi mirada insistía —VALE PUES ya no trato de raptar al sexy —.

Eso espero, te cuidare mientras duermes — Dije mientras me metía a mi cuarto.

Que sueñes contigo misma— Alcance a oír de su paste antes de cerrar la puerta y tratar de dormir. Esta sería una larga noche.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Konichiwa! Sip... no he podido subir capitulo, mi hermana siempre esta en la computadora ¬¬ pero bueno no vengo a hablar de eso sino ha continuar las aventuras de nuestras dos protagonistas, por favor regálame un review para saber si te gusta la historia y que eres lector o lectora :3**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Al salir el sol, ya estábamos desayunando todos juntos, a excepción del rey sexy por sabrá-Aslan-que razones.  
Por su claro que yo estaba comiendo especialmente solo carne con la ángel regañando me sobre mi mala alimentación y diciéndome sobre el plato del volverá-a-saber-Aslan-que.  
—Ne, ¿pulite dolmil da noye? — Pregunte a mi amiga regañona.  
— ¿Qué? — Contesto perpleja. Trague la comida que tenía en la boca y volví a preguntar — Que si pudiste dormir en la noche —.  
— ¿Por qué preguntas? —dice Alexa.  
— Porque yo no pude dormir pensando en tu-ya-sabes-quien, y pensé que te paso lo mismo — Lo único que mi amiga hizo fue ponerse rojita y concentrarse en su comida, bueno, dejo de regañar me, misión cumplida.  
De la nada, se escuchó un gran golpe proveniente de la entrada del Gran comedor, todos volteamos a ver quién era, claro, todos excepto yo, la comida es primero.  
— ¿ALGUIEN A VISTO MI LINTERNA? — Al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a un Edmund todo despeinado y con su ropa mal puesta, normalmente mataría a alguien en este instante si no hubiera deducido que no estaba con alguien y estaba buscando su linterna. Además, se ve tierno, ¿De qué me quejo?  
— ¿Tú la tienes, verdad? — Escuche susurrarme a Alex, a lo que yo sonreí.  
— Dijiste que no secuestrara a alguien, no a algo — después de eso ella sólo se golpeó la cara con su mano, como signo de arrepentimiento o decepción… quien sabe.  
Al terminar de comer, estábamos dando una vuelta por el jardín junto a lo reyes, ya que las reinas tenían asuntos que atender, realmente era hermoso, pero digamos que comer mucho pesa después, creo que me dará una indigestión. Después siento que alguien tiene su vista sobre mí guardiana y yo, busco en todos lados y veo detrás de unos arbustos, en otro pasillo, a Caspian, que se da cuenta de mi mirada y se va como su nada hubiera pasado.

Volteo y veo hacia mi compañera, en su mirada hay algo extraño, parece preocupada o perturbada por algo, no sé qué es, no puedo leer mentes pero sería genial que pudiera, digo, todas las posibilidades de aprobar exámenes tendría. Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, hay muchos narnianos practicando con diferentes tipos de armas, incluso hay algunos niños. Peter y Edmund empiezan un duelo amistoso entre ellos y parece que tratarán de impresionar a "alguien" pero realmente no lo lograrán, se me ocurre tomar unas frutas que se encontraban por ahí, y con mi mirada le hago señas a Alexa, ella saca de su bolsa una preciosa daga con incrustaciones de diamante y mientras lanzo la fruta al aire, ella arroja la daga y da en el centro de esta dejando boca abiertos a los reyes que parecen más perplejos que nunca. Después tomo un arco y clavo la misma fruta en un árbol cercano antes de que caiga al suelo.

Hablábamos tranquilamente sobre nuestro talento oculto con los reyes, cuando pasa Caspian por el pasillo y el ambiente se vuelve de uno alegre a uno con mucha tensión… realmente no sé qué está pasando aquí pero realmente creo que de aquí no va a salir nada bueno ¿Es que odian a Caspian o qué?


End file.
